


¿Que soy?

by KatrinaGranger



Series: Historias perdidas de la tercera generación [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Infidelity, Mentioned Rose Weasley, Minor Rose Granger-Weasley/Scorpius Malfoy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:49:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27444415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaGranger/pseuds/KatrinaGranger
Summary: Alguien es un mal amigo y un novio terrible.Alguien esta traicionando la confianza de su prima.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Lily Luna Potter, Scorpius Malfoy/Rose Weasley
Series: Historias perdidas de la tercera generación [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000848





	¿Que soy?

—¿Que soy yo? —Esa noche se atrevió a preguntarle al muchacho rubio que descansaba a su lado en la sala multipropósito.

—Eh…—el rubio no respondió, confundido, se limitó a levantar una ceja interrogante y a besarle la frente.

—¿Qué soy? —volvió a preguntar la pelirroja inconforme con esa respuesta esquiva— ¿Tu amante? ¿Tu amiga?

El joven la miro con sus ojos grises que parecían atravesarle el alma a la pelirroja y le sonrió con una sonrisa dulce y sincera que, últimamente, solo eran dedicadas a ella

—Tu lo eres todo —respondió en un susurro, como si temiera que las paredes lo escucharan.

Lily sonrió.

El la beso.

Ingenua, y enamorada, como estaba la quinceañera le correspondió el beso, sin importarle que el chico fuera mayor que ella, que fuera el mejor amigo de su hermano y el novio de su prima…lo beso sin importarle que fuera un Malfoy.

… Y los besos aumentaron y la cálida sala fue testigo de otra traición y de un nuevo amor entre dos jóvenes…


End file.
